Atlas/Southern Africa
Only three territories in this region have been effectively surveyed, and mapped out, although rumours of great riches, terrible diseases and fierce natives resonate through the civilised parts of the land. Yet, its size and location imply that great dividends can be reaped from conquering this region. Political summary Like most of Africa, only a handful of territories have been brought under the rule of the great powers of the world, most notably the Cape Province held by Britain and the Portuguese enclaves of Mozambique and Angola. As with many of the other relatively unsettled parts of the world, Southern Africa has no significant infrastructure to speak of, and very little in the way of tribute. Strategic rares and a Wonder of the World card are also available to be found here, however, thus making any descent into Africa somewhat worthwhile if you could muster the resources required to take on the many unclaimed territories out here. If anything, the factions best suited to take advantage of Southern Africa would be the British and Ottomans. Already in possession of a massive number of armies overseas, all that is required to take on Africa is by sending in armies to explore and claim the many territories here. While the Ottomans can conquer all of the Middle East and then exert their influence through the Indian Ocean, Cape Province is already a vital transportation link, allowing British access to the Malvinas to the distant west, and to Ceylon and the Middle East and India as well via Zanzibar and Merina. An "Africa first" strategy must involve the storming of Merina and Zanzibar to ensure the steady and speedy despatch of troops there. Strategic resources Diamonds Congo Once under the sway of the mighty Bakongo empire, missionaries travelling from this region have reported that political unrest against the Bakongo monarchy is on the rise again. We should exploit this and strike while the iron is hot. Merina This island nation to the south-east of Africa is a strategic stepping stone to other parts of the world. We should claim it as soon as we can to boost our hegemony in the Indian Ocean, as Merina is connected via sea to Zanzibar, Mozambique, Cape Province, Ceylon, Sumatra and Western Australia. Kenya Kenya's fertile volcanic soils and unique climate allow it to be a potential game-changer in the world economy — if some investment is made first. Geologists and explorers of the region also state that the hills to the north are ideal for the cultivation of coffee. The island of Zanzibar is also for all practical reasons just next door to the south-east, granting Kenya quick access to the Indian Ocean, while overland routes in Kenya grant access to the Sahelian lands of Amhara, Oromia and the Horn of Africa to the north. Cape Province This is the most heavily developed of all parts of Southern Africa, due to its role as part of the Dutch trading imperium of centuries past. In addition, valuable deposts of gold are also thought to lurk just beneath the surface of this land. Zambia Substantial deposits of copper are thought to exist in the hills of this territory. We should extend our influence here as quickly as we can. *Strategic resource: Copper Rhodesia Because of the many rivers which intersect it, there is great potential for Rhodesia to become a major cereal producer, a fact not lost on the natives whose ancestors built massive cities of stone here. Bechuanaland This territory is the stomping ground of two different native tribes who do not see eye to eye. Anyone who wishes to gain control of this territory will have their work cut out for them! *Bonus card: Warpath Mozambique This large territory is the second of two territories representing Portuguese presence in Africa, and consists of a large littoral territory dominated by hills in its interior, connecting the two islands of Zanzibar and Merina to the interior regions of Southern Africa. Angola One of the first significant territories to be colonised by Europeans, the coastal territory of Angola also constitutes the very first Portuguese colony due to its strategic location on the western coast of Southern Africa where can be reached by sailing from the Sahelian territories of North Guinea and Benin and Dahomey , or overland from the Congo and Gabon. Skeleton Coast Positioned directly south of Angola and straddling the Cape Province is the Skeleton Coast, an arid desert whose Atlantic coast is littered with rocks and treacherous currents. For this reason, the local Bushmen have even called this place "the land God made in anger", although its treacherous rocky shores and burning dunes belie its wealth — in the form of diamonds. Tanganyika This territory, sandwiched between Mozambique and Kenya, consists primarily of a tropical plain dominated by massive mountains. As for the sea, Tanganyika's coast is dominated by the island of Zanzibar. Zanzibar Small but nevertheless significant, the territory of Zanzibar is named after its famous island-emporium which was first set up by Arab colonists. Merchants from across the Red Sea and the sweltering jungles of Eastern Africa congregate here, selling all manner of goods from here and far away. Aside from being linked to Kenya and Tanganyika, Zanzibar also grants access to Merina, the Arab Peninsula via Aden or the Horn of Africa, as well as Southern Asia by way of Ceylon. Category:Atlas